


Punishment Cookies

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Cookies

Derek eased in the door, way after curfew, in more trouble probably than he’s ever been. He can’t believe he lost such track of time - no wait, he could. He was fifteen and an amazingly hot woman had been making out with him and… And… Right, so even thinking about it seemed to shut off his brain. But she was smart too, he comforted himself, that was key in his romantic life - he loved smart people. People who read! People who could discuss thoughts and ideas… Even if ok they did very little of that now. Derek went to head upstairs when the light in the kitchen flipped on, revealing his Dad standing there like a giant creeper. Derek couldn’t help the jerky half leap backwards that slammed him awkwardly against the bannister.

“JESUS CHRIST, DAD!!!!” He hissed in angry terror.

 

Alec just gave him the LOOK. It was worse than the one Talia would have given, Alec managed to convey anger and absolute SAD DISAPPOINTMENT. Derek squirmed in place, that Look made him want to barf out of extreme upset.

Alec jerked his head towards the kitchen, “In.“ He turned and went back to sit at the kitchen island where he’d probably been up waiting - creeper!!

Derek tried to feel indignant and justifiably angry but he couldn’t. He sat across from his Dad, meek as an inheritor of the earth and tried not to squirm under his Dad’s gaze. Time and his Dad’s stare stretched out between them to the point Derek began to sweat hard. Why wasn’t he talking?? Why hadn’t he started lecturing?? Derek’s anxiety had crested like a tsunami but instead of crashing down the silence just kept building it to the point he was starting to think he would just go crazy!!

Alec watched his son squirm. He was mad but not all that mad, sure Talia had lectured him about her handling it but Derek was way too much fun to punish. It was probably because Derek punished himself far worse than Alec could ever do. It physically pained Alec to even chastise his son, so he had worked out the stare punishment because it wasn’t anything he DID to his son, he just sat and enjoyed watching Derek worry and fret himself into small pieces. It was awful and adorable. Alec almost felt bad bout it but… Derek’s worried and stressed face was adorable even now that he was being a good rebellious teen.

About the time Derek was feeling his vision tunnel and a blackout a couple of short gasps away a clatter on the counter made him jump so badly he almost burst into tears and did half fall off his stool. On the counter was a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"What?” Derek asked weakly, shaking all over from stress, his eyes flashing.

“Take one.” Alec said impassively, waiting until Derek picked it up. “So, what’s her name?“

Derek went red then pale, then red again. He parked and reddened to the point he was feeling queasy and dizzy. “Dad…”

“Name.”

“K-Kate.”

“Nice girl?”

“I think so?”

“I should ground you from your Rocky Horror show Saturday night in Sacramento, but I won’t!! Because, and ONLY BECAUSE it’s Laura and your last chance to hang out before she gets too busy with graduation stuff. And I’m looking forward to seeing you as Dr. Frankenfurter.” Alec looked at his son sternly, “So your girlfriend Kate will be joining us for Sunday Brunch, your Uncle is helping me BBQ that night and they’re all staying over - remember? This way your punishment is we all get to meet your girl and decide if she’s good enough for you.“

"Dad I…” Derek tries to get out of it, he doesn’t think Kate will agree she’s sort of dismissive of parents.

“Dad nothing. No puppy face, pocket it! I want to meet this girl because your mother says I can’t say she’s not good enough until I meet her. Fun fact? No one is good enough, you are a treasure. I love you. Eat your cookie.”

Derek knows his face is wiggling weirdly, he feels relieved and happy and sort of sad all at once. He takes a bite of cookie and half gags. It is not a good cookie.

Alec’s face is carefully blank, “I baked those. You have to choke down that one as punishment too.“

"Jus’un?” Derek asked, trying not to touch anything rolling around in his mouth with his tongue as the weird fizzy tang made his mouth drool copiously. Instinct said to just let it flood the cookie out of his mouth but his Da’s face told him that would be a bad idea. So Derek chewed and with significant effort, swallowed.

“Just the one.” Alec agreed, “Now finish it up, I need you in bed so I can ambush your sister too. I don’t care if Camden is ROTC, she doesn’t need to keep her jailbait boyfriend out til 2am his dad is a jackass.“

Derek snorted, his girlfriend was older, his sister’s boyfriend was a freshman! His Dad had ok’d the relationship after Camden convinced Laura her tongue ring was unattractive. He should’ve gotten a tongue ring like her, then he could get Kate ok’d by removing it too. Derek sighed and crammed down his cookie. Alec smiled at him the whole time.

"Are you happy, Derek?” He asked softly.

Derek smiled, his slow soft smile and nodded. Alec motioned him over and got a hug and kiss out of his son. Best thing about werewolves? They did not stop being cuddly. In Alec’s book that was the BEST and he was the LUCKIEST.

“Night, Dad…” Derek murmured from the doorway.

“Night, Der. Shut off the light please, I want to scare your sister too.”

Derek snorted a laugh and did, heading upstairs to bed. Tomorrow he’d tell Kate about brunch and they could stop sneaking around.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the stories that had people on tumblr make me ask if they wanted me to go full AU. Before then I had only planned to write stories that were pre-fire but it caused a lot of upset as people got attached to "normal family who just happen to be werewolves" Hales. TBH That is one of my fav things about writing these. :)


End file.
